hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 House
Hi-5 House was an Australian children's television program, a spin-off of the original Hi-5 series, which originally debuted in 1999. The series stars the internationally popular children's musical group Hi-5 and holds strong educational values while entertaining through music. Hi-5 House was filmed in Singapore and later Malaysia, the original series having only ever been filmed in Australia. The series debuted on Nick Jr. Australia on 4 November 2013 before making international premieres. The third and final series premiered on Netflix in March 2016. The Nine Network renewed its partnership in with the Hi-5 franchise in October 2016 and announced its plans to revive the original Hi-5 with a new cast in 2017, thus ending Hi-5 House. Format The program remains similar to the format of the original, providing children with education through music and movement. Hi-5 House caters to a wide range of children's learning styles, displayed through a variety of segments within the program. Child-development experts work with writers on every script. Each show is built around a simple theme like colours, music, animals, or numbers. Each show is then divided into segments that teach the concept in different ways. Music is seen as the method of joining the segments of the program together as well as highlighting the concepts and themes of each program. In Hi-5 House, each of the traditional segments were adapted to take place in a room of the "Hi-5 House", to replicate a child's immediate learning surroundings. Cast * Lauren Brant (Series 1) * Mary Lascaris (Series 1 - 3) * Ainsley Melham (Series 1 - 3) * Stevie Nicholson (Series 1 - 3) * Dayen Zheng (Series 1 - 3) * Tanika Anderson (Series 2 - 3) DVD releases Discography * 2013 - Santa Claus Is Coming * 2014 - Hot Hits! Educational Segments Each presenter hosts an education-centric segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. In Hi-5 House, each of the traditional segments take place in a room of the house, to replicate a child's immediate learning surroundings. Body Move * Hosted by Mary Lascaris (Series 1 - 3) * Set in the Backyard This segment encourages body co-ordination skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. Making Music * Hosted by Ainsley Melham (Series 1 - 3) * Set in the Music Room This musical segment looks at concepts such as beat, rhythm, pitch and melody using pianos, guitars, bells and other instruments to his aid. Puzzles and Patterns * Hosted by Dayen Zheng (Series 1 - 3) * Set in the Kitchen This segment focuses on logical thinking and mathematics looking at numbers, puzzles, patterns and problem solving. This segment also features Jup-Jup, an alien puppet who is not seen by Dayen, but constantly plays tricks on her. Shapes in Space * Hosted by Stevie Nicholson (Series 1 - 3) * Set in the Rumpus Room This segment explores shape, colour, texture and pattern using various kinds of learning aids including coloured boxes, balls and play-dough. Word Play * Hosted by Lauren Brant (Series 1) and Tanika Anderson (Series 2 - 3) * Set in the Bedroom This segment looks at language and sounds with the help of her puppet friend Chatterbox ("Chats"). The Chatterbox * Hosted by Chatterbox * Set in Chats' Box A segment first introduced in Hi-5 House, which explores the world inside Chats' box and focuses on English-learning and language. This segment also features bookworms Aristotle and Horace, and Tinka, a toy robot whom Chats teaches to speak. Sharing Stories * Set in the Backyard This penultimate segment in all episodes includes all five presenters, who join together to present a story. This segment is to promote social skills and group problem solving. Songs of the Week The Songs of the Week featured in Hi-5 House are a variety of classics from the original series and brand new songs. Series 1 (2013) * Come on In * Move Your Body (re-make) * Reach Out * So Many Animals (re-make) * Dance with the Dinosaurs Series 2 (2014) * Starburst * Give Five (re-make) * It's Our Planet * It's a Party (re-make) * Playtime (re-make) Series 3 (2016) * Animal Dance * Action Hero (re-make) * The Best Things in Life Are Free (re-make) * Sounds of the City * T.E.A.M. (re-make) Series 4 (2016) *canceled The season 4 had been scheduled for 2016, was recorded outside with the children. The next season would be formed by Dayen Zheng, Mary Lascaris, Tanika Anderson, and debuts Lachie Dearing and Gabe Brown, the last mentioned, was resigned a few months, replaced by Chris White. And the commitments of the season 4 were canceled before the Nine promote the new season and new cast to be recorded in Australia in 2017. Hi-5 House Series 4 has not the songs of the week are Dream On, Underwater Discovery, Living In A Rainbow, Yummy Food and Happy House, no filming in 2016. Guide Of Episodes # Hi-5 House (Series 1) # Hi-5 House (Series 2) # Hi-5 House (Series 3) Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Tanika Anderson Category:Nick Jr. Category:Eleven (Australian TV channel) Category:Four (New Zealand TV channel) Category:Disney Junior Category:Netflix Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Hi-5 Topics Category:Asiasons Group Category:Tremendous Entertainment Group Category:Hi-5 Operations Pte Ltd